Ashes to Ashes
by cheriepie89
Summary: Drabbles for the dead. Zutara.


_Ashes to Ashes_

_author: cherrie in the sky_

_a/n: I was inspired by a song. "Cemetery Drive" by My Chemical Romance. Slight Kataang. mostly zutara  
_

_

* * *

_

_This night, walk the dead  
In a solitary style  
And crash the cemetery gates._

* * *

It was not right for her to mourn. She promised him that she would not. It was all she could do from not crying when the ashes flew over the sea, the only way they could truly be together.

"Promise me?" She could hear him saying.

"You're fire. And royalty. Wouldn't you wish to be near your land?" She asked him when he was short of breath. It hurt her, not to be able to do anything.

"You're all I really want."

He smirked before he closed his eyes. The fool. The arrogant prince.

She walked, spilling the ashes into the wind, the sea tickling her feet. She liked to think he too, was walking beside her.  
---------------------------------------

_I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard_

* * *

"Zuko?"

It had to be a dream. It had to be an illusion. Zuko was not one to haunt. He was not one to stay behind. He was a man who liked to move forward.

He was also a man who hated the cold.

Katara was not sure, but she knew this was no dream. And if it was, let her enjoy the moment.

Her eyes closed. She felt a cool air touch her lips, but her belly was so warm. Oh, so very warm.  
---------------------------------------

_So I won't stop dying, won't stop lying  
If you want I'll keep on crying  
Did you get what you deserve?_

* * *

More than anything else, he wanted a son. More than anything else, he wanted to be a father. One who would always be proud of his child.

"And you will." She would always tell him.

He was not supposed to die.

And how cruel was it, that the son he wanted would never see him. How cruel was it that she would be the only parent in his life, and that the son would never understand why Zuko was the way he was. Why his mother loved him so.

"Damn it all!" Her sobs were loud. They showed pain. She hugged herself tightly, the life within her slowing moving with her sorrow.

"You don't have to be alone."

Katara could not understand it. She must have imagined his voice in her cry of desperation.

But if it was imagination that caused her to hear him, let her wallow in its sweet sound.

"I am alone..."

"No, you are not."  
---------------------------------------

_I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard_

* * *

Her child was running happily among the tall grass. He laughed and picked him up, quickly flashing her a smile before speaking to the boy.

He was probably showing him firebending moves. She shook her head in mock solemnity.

"He's getting big."

It didn't startle her anymore. She smiled, being only mildly cloaked by the tree's shade. He sat down next to her, watching them with grins on their faces.

" He's strong," she commented. Her voice could only mildly restrain her sadness. It has been nearly five years.

"He's a handsome boy."

"He takes after his father."

She felt him stiffen and internally, she giggled. Who would have guessed that even spirits get flustered.

"Aang is a good father."

"You would have been great, you know," she looked at him, tear battling against her restraint. He looked at her with his translucent being radiating a sorrowful aura. He wanted to be alive.

"Are you happy?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled. "Good."

"I miss you." She wanted to let him know that her feelings could never change.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know."

"Do you?"

He smirked. He was so arrogant. "You are allowed to love more than one person. You love me, you love Aang, you love Zuko, you love Sokka, and Toph, and on occasion, my sister. You're a mother. I cannot forget that."

His smirk dissapeared, and his face took on a more serious expression. "I love you. And I am proud of you."

Katara laughed. "When did you become so wise...so understanding?"

He chuckled. "It comes with death."

They stared at each other. Love filled and star-crossed were their lives.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

And then he was no more.

Katara closed her eyes and stood up. Aang beagn to call her name and Zuko laughed.

"Mommy, mommy! Look what I can do!" the boy jumped. He blew into the air and a flame appeared briefly.

She picked him and held him close. Aang grabbed her hand and gave her an understanding smile.

The three walked together back home.

A guardian watched from afar, with happy eyes, and tearless sorrow.


End file.
